Rukia and the Hime
by Ginftw
Summary: Rukia and Orihime fall in love but Rukia's getting married how will things turn out in the end?
1. Prolouge

_**Rukia and the Hime**_

_They were different and they were the same. She was a shinigami she was a human, but they were joined together by fate friends at the beginning lovers by the end and this is their story._


	2. Morning Issues

_**Rukia and the Hime **_

_When they first met they were just friends but soon it grew to love._

_Karakura Town – Ichigo's house_

'_What's wrong with you, you Chappi obsessed freak?!'_

'_Ichigo I can't help the way I feel'_

'_That's not the problem; the problem is this newspaper Rukia!' Ichigo shouted._

_Ichigo Kurosaki orange hair, brown eyes and a body most girls and guys would die for._

_Rukia Kuchiki Black hair and violet eyes, short but tough._

_Ichigo and Rukia were known for there early morning fights but this one took the cake._

_;'Rukia what have you done to my closet?' shouted Ichigo._

'_I've just made it roomier' replied Rukia._

_Rukia loved living in Ichigo's closet when she came to stay it was relaxing and peaceful just the way she liked things but recently Rukia had found that the closet wasn't too her newly acquired taste so she decided to fill it with pictures with her beloved Inoue Orihime. So what if she had to destroy a few walls it was for love a shrine dedicated to Orihime._

'_Rukia does Inoue know you even have some of these pictures?' asked Ichigo._

'_Err, what were you saying about my Shinigami weekly newspaper?' said Rukia obviously trying to change the subject._

'_What? Oh yeah' said Ichigo obviously falling for it._

'_How did they get these pictures of Grimm and me Rukia?' asked Ichigo._

'_Well Ichigo when doing those sorts of things you should make it harder to get into your bedroom' said Rukia._

'_You took these pictures?' said Ichigo._

'_Of course as a dedicated member of the Shinigami yaoi organisation I have to make sure our favourite gay couples get a spot in the paper.' Rukia said as it was the obvious thing in the world._

'_You know what I'm..' Rukia never did find out what Ichigo was going to do because at that moment Isshin burst into the room._

'_My darling son and temporary daughter breakfast.' Isshin shouted he always was insanely hyper especially in the mornings._

'_Phew' said Rukia_

'_It's time for school my loving children' Isshin yelled._

'_Have fun and remember to be good' he yelled._

'_Shut goat face' Ichigo shouted._

'_God, Goat face is too hyper active in the morning, scratch that he's hyper 24/7' Ichigo sighed._

'_I think it's kinda cool' said Rukia._

'_Cool?! What planet do live on?' Ichigo asked._

_Rukia ignored him as they reached the school gates now was the time to be serious, now was the time to take action. Today was the day she was going to make her beloved Orihime hers._


	3. Coming up with a plan

_It was time Rukia thought to herself, time for Orihime to be all hers._

'_Ohio! Kurosaki kun, Rukia chan' Orihime said jubilantly._

'_She's always in a good mood, I love that about her' Rukia thought to herself._

'_Ohio Inoue' Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time._

'_Wow her eyes are so beautiful' Rukia thought._

'_Rukia chan are you alright?' Orihime asked._

'_Huh, what do you mean?' Rukia asked_

'_You were staring into space so I was worried' Orihime replied._

'_You were worried about me' Rukia said a light blush forming on her cheeks._

'_Of course we're friends right' Orihime said._

'_Oh, yeah of course we're friends' Rukia replied a fake smile shining on her face her heart was torn how could Orihime not notice her true feelings was she really that dense well Rukia had to come up with a plan to make sure Orihime exactly how she felt. _

_By that time Ichigo had left and Orihime and Rukia were left alone, at that moment Rukia knew exactly what she had to do._

'_Hey Orihime, would you like to come to Ichigo's house to study with me? Ichigo and his family are going out so it'll just be you and me' Rukia asked._

'_Sure Rukia chan that'll be fun._

'_Great I'll see you on Saturday then Orihime?' Rukia asked._

'_Yep see you then Rukia' Orihime replied._

_As Orihime left Rukia knew she had to get rid of Ichigo sure his father and sister's were going out but Ichigo refused to go._

_There was only one way to get Ichigo out of the house, Rukia didn't want it to come to this but she didn't have a choice… _


	4. FatherDaughter Bonding!

_Okay, this is it Rukia had got Orihime to come to Ichigo's house to 'study'._

_Now her only problems were how to confess to Orihime and how to get Ichigo out of the house for a few hours on Saturday. That was going to be a problem Ichigo was such a selfish bastard Rukia thought she was lucky to even be able to live in his closet. She remembered the first time she ever slept in Ichigo's closet, Ichigo thought he would put her in her place by telling her to sleep in his closet, but Rukia instantly fell in love with the place, of course it needed some renovations done but it was all in the name cosiness._

'_Rukia, my darling temporary daughter how was your day!' Isshin shouted enthusiastically, while hugging Rukia._

'_Urr fine, thanks for asking' replied Rukia nervously._

'_Where's Ichigo I need to give my darling son a hug!' Isshin said._

'_I don't know Mr. Kurosaki I saw him leave school with Chad and Ishida' Rukia replied._

'_Oh, Rukia no need to be so formal call me dad!' Isshin shouted._

'_Oh okay then, Mr. Kurosaki, I mean dad?' Rukia said uncertainly._

'_Yuzu, Karin did you hear that Rukia called me Dad, soon we'll do lots of father- daughter activities like: shopping, boy watching, going to the movies._

'_CRACK'_

_Isshin suddenly falls forwards and lands flat on his face Ichigo is standing behind him._

'_Rukia how far did he get to?' Ichigo asked._

'_Father-daughter movie trips' Rukia replied._

'_Oh dear god, it's a good thing that I stopped him before it got worse' Ichigo replied._

'_How long will he be out for?' Rukia asked._

'_About 3 hours' Ichigo replied._

'_Good' Rukia replied._

'_I need to talk to you about something Ichigo' Rukia said smirking._

_Rukia then walked upstairs and motioned for Ichigo to follow, although not liking the smirk Rukia had on her face Ichigo reluctantly followed Rukia upstairs to his bedroom._

_Not wasting any time Rukia got straight to the point._

'_Ichigo, on Saturday you will be out of the house from 9am until 5pm, I don't care what you do, who you do it with, how you do it and when you do it as long as you don't in this house' Rukia ordered._

'_I have a study date with Orihime and I don't need you to mess it up, I've made sure that your dad and sisters are out of the house for father-daughter bonding time so all I need is you gone' Rukia smirked._

'_And if I refuse?' Asked Ichigo._

_Rukia smirked, 'I was hoping you said that Ichigo'_


End file.
